


нид фо спид

by WTF All Around Kolenki 2021 (wtf_kolenki)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Car Racing, Car Sex, Fingering, Jackson Wang Has a Big Dick, Jackson Wang-centric, Kink, M/M, PWP, Street Racing, Top Jackson Wang, Unresolved Sexual Tension, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, jingyeom - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_kolenki/pseuds/WTF%20All%20Around%20Kolenki%202021
Summary: Когда Джексон впервые видит Джебома в толпе стритрейсеров, у того красные волосы. Его макушка горит запретительным сигналом светофора, но Джексон лучший в «Шашках» и на красный никогда не тормозит. Наоборот, только набирает скорость.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания), WTF All Around Kolenki 2021 спецквест (игры и состязания)





	нид фо спид

**Author's Note:**

> написано на «нам кнчн всем нужна стритрейсерская аушка по жекбомам с сексом во всё ещё горячей после заезда машине»
> 
> в тексте используется цитата из фильма «Форд против Феррари»

— Это кто? — кивает небрежно Джексон. В губах зажата изжеванная зубочистка, на руках — перчатки с обрезанными пальцами.

— На красном Порше? — поворачивается Бэмбэм. — Это Джебом.

Джебом на Порше буквально. Полулежит на капоте, широко расставив обтянутые разодранными камуфляжными штанами ноги, и похлопывает по почти голому бедру. Выкрашенная в рыжий макушка покачивается в такт грохочущей из одной из машин музыке. Глядя на его постную мину, Джексон решает, что Джебому тут — среди перевозбуждённых рейсеров и мёрзнущих в коротких юбках девиц — смертельно скучно.

— Крутой, — и после паузы добавляет, — Порш.

— Шестьсот семь лошадок под капотом, разгон до сотни за три секунды, максимальная скорость — триста тридцать километров в час, — перечисляет Бэмбэм с такой любовью в голосе, будто говорит о собственном ребёнке, — немцы пятьсот штук таких всего выпустили в семнадцатом году. Я кое-как урвал две на аукционе в Мадриде. Красавец.

Джексон угукает и перегоняет зубочистку с одного угла рта в другой. Свет фар приезжающих на место сбора машин лижет Джебому высокие скулы, а мигающая вывеска автозаправки заливает его всего красным цветом. Джебом стекает по капоту ниже, опираясь на локти, и движением головы стряхивает упавшую на глаза длинную чёлку. А потом, словно почувствовав, что на него смотрят, скашивает взгляд на Джексона и прищуривается. Джексон залипает на его профиль и обтянутую белой футболкой грудь.

— Хочу его.

Бэмбэм удивлённо вскидывает брови и кутается в свою модную шубу, накинутую поверх майки. В Пекине сегодня аномальные для марта плюс один, и привыкший к вечному лету Таиланда Бэмбэм безбожно мёрзнет. 

— Так давай продам.

— Нет, — Джексон выплёвывает зубочистку в сторону, — я хочу этот.

— Заезд на тачку? Но он лучший.

— Порш?

— Джебом, — Бэмбэм хихикает над поперхнувшимся своим возмущением Джексоном и дышит на покрасневшие от холода ладони, — убери это ревнивое выражение со своего лица, мне страшно.

— На кого поставил бы? — Джексон наигранно-обиженно вздёргивает подбородок и напирает. — Ну? 

— На тебя, на тебя, — Бэмбэм пихает его кулаком в грудь, чтобы отвалил, — ты же мой бро.

Бэмбэм играет на гонках, сколько Джексон его помнит, у него какое-то звериное чутьё на победителей, наверное, это можно назвать талантом, и каждый раз, когда он ставит на него, Джексону льстит. Вдвоём они никогда не проигрывают.

— Дуй к организаторам, — лыбится Джексон, — а я пока пойду познакомлюсь.

Так и не слезая с капота, Джебом пытается то ли подцепить, то ли наоборот отцепиться от девчонки, дрожащей перед ним на высоченных шпильках. Лицо у него такое же скучающее, когда Джексон просит похожую сейчас на той-терьера девицу подрожать где-нибудь в другом месте. От машины всё ещё идёт тепло, и до Джексона доходит, что одетый не по погоде Джебом должно быть просто греется.

— Крутая тачка.

— Я не говорю по-английски, — лениво отзывается Джебом и, поморщившись, снова убирает упавшие на глаза волосы. Ногти у него неаккуратно накрашены чёрным лаком.

Джексон не сдаётся и повторяет на корейском:

— Я сказал, что…

— У меня крутая тачка.

Выражение его лица со скучающего меняется на раздражённое. Джебом садится и резковато съезжает по капоту к самому краю, ударяясь голым коленом о бедро Джексона. 

— Чего тебе?

— Хочу заезд, — Джексон, не особо подумав, кладёт ладонь Джебому туда, где ткань его джинс держится на нескольких нитках. Горячая кожа под пальцами покрывается мурашками, а Джебом дёргается: пальцы у Джексона ледяные. — Ты, я, твоя тачка. Мои деньги.

— А я думал, что в Китае гоняют только на интерес, — он наклоняет голову к плечу, рассматривая Джексона так, как глядят обычно на редкое животное в привычной среде обитания. — Руку убери. Холодно.

— Меня зовут Джексон, я из Гонконга, — Джексон просовывает руку дальше и, глядя на то, как Джебом хмурится, тихо говорит, — и со мной не замёрзнешь, честное слово.

Толчок в грудь вышибает дух, Джебом пружинисто спрыгивает на ноги, оказавшись нос к носу. Он немного выше ростом, и Джексону приходится задрать подбородок повыше, чтобы смотреть ему в глаза.

— Не трогай меня, — угрожающе выпятив челюсть, шипит Джебом ему в лицо и пихает ладонями ещё раз.

— Предлагаю разрешить все ваши разногласия гонкой, — немного запыхавшийся Бэмбэм вклинивается между ними, оттеснив Джебома плечом, — «Шашки» в городе не разрешили, но можно устроить заезд на второй кольцевой. Там нет светофоров и трафик ночью не такой плотный. 

Джексон довольно треплет Бэмбэма по затылку и уносится к стоящему в стороне БМВ. На первый взгляд его тачка не ровня лимитированной малышке Джебома, но никто кроме Джексона не знает, что у той под капотом. Да и редко результат гонки зависит от железа: Джексон уделывал золотых деток и на более дорогих машинах. 

Бэмбэм втолковывает что-то Джебому, пока тот грузится в машину и прогревает мотор, и это что-то тому, кажется, не нравится. Он хлопает дверью и с визгом покрышек об асфальт срывается с места, оставив Бэмбэма только растерянно размахивать руками.

На второй кольцевой автодороге Пекина ожидаемо людно, когда Джексон приезжает к оговоренному месту старта. Заезды здесь давно стали легендарными, а победителей, которых зовут «Мальчик тринадцать минут», знают в лицо. В Китае не принято гонять на деньги и устраивать тотализатор, но они с Джебомом тут гости, и местные рейсеры с азартом делают ставки, толпясь около глянцевого Ауди Бэма.

К прочерченной кем-то мелом линии они с Джебомом подъезжают под свист и поддерживающие крики, Джексон спускает со своей стороны стекло, чтобы девица, которая будет давать им сигнал к старту, чмокнула и его на удачу. Он ловит взгляд Джебома и, не удержавшись, оттягивает языком внутреннюю сторону щеки и шлёт поцелуйчик, тот только закатывает глаза и выставляет в приоткрытое окно средний палец. 

Толпа улюлюкает. Тонкая рука опускает флаг. Джексон выжимает педаль газа. Следующие тридцать три километра не существует ничего, кроме дороги впереди и ощущения полёта. Есть момент при семи тысячах оборотах в минуту, когда всё пропадает. Машина становится невесомой, просто исчезает. И всё, что остаётся — тело, несущееся сквозь пространство и время. Джексон живёт ради этого. 

Стрелка спидометра прилипает к отметке сто девяносто, всё снаружи смазывается, но идущий впереди красный Порш остаётся чётким пятном перед глазами и действует на Джексона как красная тряпка на быка: одновременно манит и бесит одним своим существованием. 

Джебом ездит жёстко и скупо: одним движением на полной скорости перестраивается между рядами, прёт на максимуме по прямой и красиво дрифтует на виражах, оставляя на асфальте чёрные полосы.

У Джексона встаёт.

На последних двух километрах им удаётся сравняться, у Джексона закипает кровь, когда они едва не притираются боками на очередном повороте. Вдалеке уже виднеются фары ждущих их машин, Порш вылезает на половину носа вперёд, и Джексон с остервенением вдавливает педаль газа в пол. Ему кажется, что он вот-вот взлетит или умрёт на месте от восторга. Джексон очевидно отстаёт, но это не расстраивает: он умеет проигрывать.

Уже у финиша Джебом вдруг сбрасывает скорость. Он делает разворот, рисуя идеальный полукруг и замирает в клубах серого дыма вдоль черты. Джексон пролетает по инерции мимо и тормозит, оставив после себя длинный след. Злость из-за произошедшего ослепляет, даже не заглушив мотор, он вылетает из машины и, расталкивая людей, несётся к Поршу. Первое, что делает, выволочив Джебома из салона, — бьёт его по лицу сжатым кулаком. Тот только выдыхает и прижимает ладонь к скуле.

— Какого хрена ты слил?! — орёт Джексон и заносит кулак ещё раз.

Джебом молча поворачивается к нему второй щекой и поднимает на уровень глаз зажатые между пальцами ключи.

— В задницу их себе засунь!

Джебом только безразлично пожимает плечами, швыряет ключи куда-то Джексону за спину и говорит:

— Педали туговаты, и я бы сменил диски. Не задирай цену, и такие пижоны, — он кивает на Джексона, — с руками оторвут. Сколько?

— Восемьдесят к двадцати, — Бэмбэм с самодовольной физиономией украдкой, чтобы никто больше не заметил, показывает Джебому туго скрученные и перетянутые резинкой деньги, — тут только часть, остальное переведу завтра утром.

Джексон чувствует себя униженным. Его только что жёстко поимели его же собственный друг и парень, которого он сам собирался поиметь после заезда.

— Прости, принцесса, — Джебом нарочно задевает его плечом, проходя мимо, — Порш не мой, но уверен, если ты очень хорошо попросишь, — он демонстративно облизывает губы, — Бэм тебе его подарит.

***

С Бэмбэмом они не разговаривают все две недели, что работают в Пекине. Джексон готовит к открытию очередную выставку в музее БМВ, пока Бэмбэм пристраивает своих тюнингованных европейских птичек новым хозяевам и бесконечно тянет ему в трубку извинения. Потом, уже перед самым возвращением в Бангкок, он приезжает к отелю на злополучном Порше и действительно пытается его ему подарить, а когда Джексон, всё ещё нянчающий своё уязвлённое самолюбие, грозит оторвать ему голову, предлагает выменять его прощение на мясо и информацию.

— С чего ты вообще решил, что мне есть до него дело? — пыхтит Джексон, жуя мясо в самом дорогом ресторане Пекина. Бэмбэм на противоположном диване корчит жутко хитрую физиономию.

— Мне звонил Югём.

— Трепло.

— Ты мог бы спросить сразу у меня, а не обзванивать всех своих знакомых корейских стритрейсеров.

— Но ты говнюк.

— О, да прекрати, — Бэмбэм, роняя с макушки очки, валится грудью на стол, — я же уже извинился. И купил тебе обед.

Джексон дуется скорее для вида, он никогда не обижается долго, просто не может в силу характера. Но на Джебома он всё ещё зол, тот своей выходкой довёл его до белого каления, и остыть так быстро у Джексона не выйдет.

— Откуда ты его знаешь?

— Меня на него вывел Югём, когда я искал кого-нибудь для оценки и прокачки нескольких машин в Корее.

Кусок мяса встаёт поперёк горла. Они, блядь, над ним издеваются?!

— Извини, — быстро произносит Бэмбэм, когда Джексон заходится кашлем, — я всех попросил тебе не говорить.

— Всех? В каком смысле «Всех»?!

— Югёма, — Бэмбэм загибает палец, — Джинёна...

— Стой-стой, Джинён?..

Джинён — их тот общий друг, который вообще не имеет никакого прямого отношения к уличным гонкам. Джексон знакомится с ним два с лишним года назад, когда впервые приезжает в Сеул по работе. Застёгнутый на все пуговицы Джинён тогда работает секретарём противного большого босса, с которым Джексон не может подписать нормально контракт на выставку-продажу в инчхонском Драйвинг Центре к тому моменту уже полгода. Босса приходится напоить в караоке, а вместе с ним как-то неожиданно набирается и Джинён. Слово за слово в одном на двоих такси, обблеванная пара брюк и вот они уже друзья не разлей вода с общей тусовкой.

— Они с детства дружат, — растягивая слова выговаривает Бэмбэм, — это Джинён в своё время свёл Югёма с Джебомом, чтобы тот помог ему на права сдать. Пожалел потом, небось, триста раз.

— Да нет у Джинёна никакого друга! — Джексон бухает по столу ладонями. Приборы и тарелки подпрыгивают и звякают, привлекая внимание других гостей. Джексон осекается и шепчет, — у него только один сплошной Югём.

— Естественно у него есть друзья. И, кстати, Джинён с Югёмом расстались.

— Опять? Это уже третий раз.

— Четвёртый, если считать тот, когда они тут же сошлись обратно у тебя в туалете.

Джексон, потерявший вдруг нить их разговора, крутит в руках пустой стакан из-под минералки. Долго молчит, перебирая все их общие воспоминания, пытаясь выудить оттуда хоть что-то, что можно было связать с Джебомом, но их двоих не знакомили даже мельком. Он бы запомнил. Его будто вообще не существовало все эти два с лишним года.

— Прекрати так активно думать, тебе не идёт, — ржёт Бэмбэм и бросает прицельно в него салфеткой. — Джебом недавно дембельнулся, а до армии принимал участие только в токийских соревнованиях по дрифту. Ну и ещё по мелочи.

Видно, лицо у Джексона всё такое же сложное, потому что Бэмбэм нетерпеливо пинает его.

— Ты никогда не совался в Японию, он впервые был в Китае, а когда тебя занесло в Сеул, его как раз зачислили на службу, — он тянется к нему через стол и машет сложенными в «викторию» пальцами перед глазами, — два года, Джексон. В корейской армии служат два года. 

Сев опять ровно, Бэмбэм деловито цепляет очки на нос и, поигрывая бровями, произносит вполголоса:

— Если тебе интересно, ты был у него первым после такого долгого перерыва. Думаю, он и до самого Гонконга с тобою бы прокатился, предложи ты ему.

Джексон заторможено кивает, мол, понял-принял, а потом до него действительно доходит и:

— Да пошёл ты!

***

В Сеуле жарит, даже кондиционер в машине не спасает, и Джексон, проведший за рулём часа два в самый разгар дня, плавится в своем деловом костюме. Костюм, конечно, уже не очень-то и похож на деловой: галстук где-то на заднем сидении потерялся, пиджак одним комком валяется на пассажирском, а рубашка, вся в пятнах пота, расстёгнута до пупка. 

Ещё раз сверившись с навигатором, Джексон грязно выругивается. Ему уже начинает казаться, что Бэмбэм его наебал и нарочно дал не тот адрес, чтобы июньское солнце зажарило Джексона среди Богом забытых ебеней, в которых никто никогда не станет его искать.

Нужный дом видится миражом, он будто плывет в горячем воздухе и духоте, когда Джексон по хрустящему гравию въезжает в почему-то распахнутые ворота. Внутри огороженного высоким забором двора пусто, только земля вся в резных следах от шин. Где-то в недрах огромного двухэтажного дома с истошным визгом работает пила по металлу и в перерывах щёлкает разводной ключ так, как когда им что-то где-то подтягиваешь до конца.

Джексон давит на кнопку клаксона локтем, пока стирает испарину с лица. На вопль сигнала спустя минут пять сбегаются только кошки, они пялятся на него опасливо и не торопятся подходить ближе, когда Джексон выползает из машины наружу и тянет к ним руки. Их хозяин, к слову, тоже не торопится, продолжая что-то закручивать в гараже на первом этаже. Даже когда Джексон встаёт у того за сгорбленной над чьей-то распотрошенной тачкой спиной, он никак не реагирует.

В ушах у Джебома наушники, и он недурственно подпевает чему-то, что проигрывает ему торчащий из заднего кармана широченных штанов допотопный плеер, и, конечно, ни черта не слышит. Джексон дёргает за один из проводков и хрипит из-за пересохшего горла:

— Что слушаешь?

Разводной ключ падает Джексону точно на мизинец на ноге, Джебом матерится от души и едва не опрокидывается носом в разобранный двигатель. Джексон ловит его за шлёвки на штанах и дёргает назад. Обернувшись, Джебом сначала открывает рот, а потом резко захлопывает, лицо его удивлённо вытягивается.

— Ты какого хера тут забыл?

Так и подмывает ответить ему что-нибудь про забытый тут хер, но Джексон, стараясь не морщиться из-за боли в ушибленном мизинце и звучать как можно нахальнее, говорит:

— Хочу проверить уровень масла в двигателе.

— Здесь?

— Какие-то проблемы? — Джексон отходит и, потоптавшись, взбирается на гулко ухнувший капот потрёпанной Мазды. — Бэмбэм сказал, что ты машины ремонтируешь.

— Я занимаюсь не ремонтом, — фырчит Джебом, небрежно обтирая руки о заткнутое за пояс замызганное полотенце, и убирает с лица щекочущие пряди волос. Ногти у него больше не накрашены, и ничто не скрывает под ними черноту. На скуле от его руки остаётся масляное пятно. Джебом вообще весь с ног до головы перепачкан и тоже вспотевший. Его промокшая на груди белая майка липнет к сильно загорелой коже, ничего не скрывая, и Джексон теряется где-то между ключицами Джебома и дорожкой тёмных волос внизу его плоского живота.

— Ты занимаешься тем, что запрещено в этой стране законом, — Джексон переводит всё-таки взгляд на лицо Джебома, — тюнингом и разгоном двигателей.

— Так какого хера ты тут забыл? 

— Хочу реванш.

Джебом вскидывает брови и кривит губы в самой ублюдочной улыбке, которую Джексон когда-либо видел.

— Но ты выиграл тот заезд.

Его снова хочется ударить. 

— Ты слил, а я хочу честную гонку.

Джебом отходит к столу, заваленному инструментами, и выуживает откуда-то початую бутылку с водой. Он пьёт, глядя в грязное окно, а Джексон смотрит, как дёргается его кадык на каждом глотке. И тяжело сглатывает вязкую слюну.

— Собираешь гонять со мной на этом танке?

— Что?..

— БМВ, на котором ты приехал, — поясняет Джебом и, проходя мимо, бросает ему бутылку с остатками воды.

— Нет, это рабочая машина, — отвечает Джексон, промыв горло, и выходит следом под солнце, — я пригнал с собой кое-что подходящее. Тебе наверняка понравится.

Джебом молча снуёт по двору туда и обратно, наливает в кошачьи плошки воды и подбирает баскетбольный мяч, закатившийся под куст. Его сильно отросшие, уже не рыжие волосы собраны в куцый хвостик на затылке и забавно покачиваются в такт шагов. 

— Я дома не езжу, — говорит он, наконец, прикрыв ладонью глаза от солнца, — мне не нужны проблемы.

— Меня устроит заезд на автодроме, — Джексон старается держать лицо, но его изнутри всего распирает от предвкушения, — где БМВ Драйвинг Центр знаешь? Я попрошу выписать тебе пропуск на территорию.

— Зачем он мне? — Джебом смотрит на него, как на идиота. — Я там работаю.

***

Джексон прикатывает на автодром сильно заранее, не в силах просто ждать, когда медленно ползущая стрелка часов перевалит за девятку. Его тут каждая собака знает, а он искренне уверен был до вчера, что и сам знает здесь каждую собаку. Слоняясь по центру, Джексон ненавязчиво вытряхивает нужную ему информацию из улыбчивого инструктора юниорского кампуса, пока тот перед уходом домой загружается под завязку купленными для него кофе и булочками с корицей. Джексон, развесив уши, считает, что добрый болтливый Ёндже сам похож на эти самые коричные булки.

— Хён — фрилансер, — докладывает Ёндже, прихлёбывая шумно кофе, — он проводит технические испытания для частных клиентов на треке и изредка берётся за инструктаж по экстремальному вождению. Ну, знаешь, для всей этой золотой молодежи, которая покупает за рубежом гоночные авто и буквально не знает потом, что с ними делать. А вообще его здесь практически не бывает днём, он больше приезжает по ночам. Погонять одному, когда никого нет. Как сегодня.

Джебом опаздывает. Все сорок минут, что его нет, Джексон мается и бесится, потому что вчерашние жара с духотой обернулись сегодня тяжелыми низкими тучами, и если сейчас ливанёт, то всё придётся отложить: мокрая дорога гонкам не союзник. 

Он приезжает на обтёртом в нескольких местах невзрачном Ниссане в начале одиннадцатого. Рисуется, эффектно делая развороты, и встаёт под фонарём.

— У тебя что, весь автопарк из БМВ состоит? Это требование твоего контракта? — говорит он, хлопнув дверью. Сонный и немного опухший. — Извини, я проспал.

— А у тебя что, целых штанов нет? — Джексон дёргает его за держащуюся на честном слове и паре ниток штанину. — Я тебе подарю при следующей встрече. Вместе с будильником.

Пропустив шпильку мимо ушей, Джебом осматривает машину Джексона и недовольно цыкает, пнув пару раз по колёсам:

— Не годится.

Джексон, оскорблённый до глубины души, поднимает капот и смотрит за чужой реакцией. Глаза у Джебома быстро бегают, пока он, нагнувшись ниже, осматривает двигатель.

— Красиво, — выносит он свой вердикт, — чья работа?

— Моя.

— Я думал, ты обычный менеджер, — произносит Джебом и прикрывает аккуратно капот, — развлекающийся в свободное время.

— А я и развлекаюсь в свободное время, — насмешливо хмыкает Джексон, — годится?

— Твоя тачка всё равно слишком тяжёлая.

— Сколько кругов?

— А сколько ты выдержишь?

— Я могу всю ночь, — Джебома всего передёргивает, а Джексон только смеётся над ним и показывает язык.

— Трёх с тебя хватит.

Форсированный двигатель Ниссана довольно урчит, когда Джебом срывается с места, оставляя после себя росчерк от шин. Джексон сразу понимает, что тогда, в Пекине, Джебом берёг свою и чужую машины: к середине трассы у БМВ Джексона уже стёрта краска на двери, к которой Ниссан притёрся до искр на одном из поворотов. Джебом ездит как псих или самоубийца, это не по правилам, но они вообще не обсуждали правила заезда перед стартом.

Кровь закипает от азарта и животной злости, Джексон жмёт только на газ и упрямо не сбрасывает скорость, даже когда к концу первого круга незаметно начинает моросить. Машина вихляет по треку и капризничает на вираже, они идут с Джебомом нос к носу, очень близко, снова почти шкрябая друг друга боками. Сцепление с дорогой почти такое же хреновое, как видимость из-за зарядившего всё-таки дождя, тачку вдруг круто заносит вправо, и она задним крылом сталкивает Ниссан с трассы. Раздаётся визг покрышек по мокрому покрытию и скрежет металла о металл, когда машина Джебома на скорости боком влетает в ограждение.

Джексон проезжает ещё метров пятьдесят, прежде чем его догоняет осознание того, что случилось. Он съезжает с дороги и, бросив машину у обочины, бежит к дымящемуся Ниссану. У Джебома внутри расфокусированный взгляд и разбитая, наверное, о руль губа, он матерится, пытаясь отстегнуть ремень, и рычит на Джексона, когда тот за предплечье с силой вытаскивает его из салона.

— Почему не сработали подушки безопасности?

— Я их снял, — Джебом наклоняется, уперевшись дрожащими руками о колени, и сплёвывает под обутые в тапочки ноги. Кровь с асфальта быстро смывает дождём. — Два раза ломал из-за них нос и один — рёбра.

— Ты ебанутый, — выдыхает Джексон и проводит ему ладонью по мокрому затылку. Потом грубо подталкивает его в сторону своей машины. — Аптечку, небось, ты с собой тоже не возишь?

На светлой обивке задних сидений остаются мокрые пятна, когда Джебом садится, оставив снаружи ноги. Джексон включает в салоне свет и после, заставив запрокинуть Джебома голову, осторожно касается его разбитой губы.

— Убери патлы, мешают, — ворчит Джексон и дёргает Джебома за чёлку, — ты себе ещё и бровь рассёк.

Дождь льётся на шею и спину, остужая голову. Джексона всё ещё трясёт, адреналин гуляет по крови, заставляя сердце бешено долбиться о грудную клетку. 

— Извини, я чуть тебя не угробил, — глухо говорит он и прижимает к брови Джебома ватку в перекиси.

— Это случайность, — Джебом шипит и отшатывается, прячась глубже в салоне. — Отстань, само заживёт. 

Он сгибает ногу в колене, ставя босую ступню на край, и с закрытыми глазами откидывается спиной на кресла. Джексон цепляется взглядом за обнажившийся живот, за просвечивающие через мокрую майку тёмные соски и за разметавшиеся по светлой ткани сидений мокрые волосы. Улёгшееся было возбуждение снова горячо расползается от паха и до самого горла.

Джексон упирается коленом о сидение между разведённых ног Джебома и нависает сверху, это неудобно и очень рискованно, но тормозить не в его привычках. Он медленно проводит языком Джебому по губам и проскальзывает внутрь, не встречая сопротивления, во рту остаётся привкус крови из-за разбитой губы. Когда Джебом открывает глаза, Джексон, замерев, пялится в них, готовый получить по морде. 

— И что ты?..

— Если честно, — перебивает его Джексон, — я собираюсь тебя трахнуть.

Он теряет равновесие, неловко скользит коленом дальше и утыкается ровно Джебому в пах. Джебом рвано выдыхает и ёрзает, отодвигаясь настолько, насколько можно. У него стоит. Взгляд, которым он смотрит, не получается истолковать, Джексон его совсем не знает.

— Прямо здесь?

— В бардачке есть резинки.

Приняв чужое долгое молчание за согласие, Джексон подхватывает Джебома под колено и сгибает его ногу сильнее, практически укладывает бедро на грудь. У Джебома охуенная растяжка и очень чувствительное тело, мышцы его судорожно подрагивают, а кожа покрывается мурашками, когда Джексон прикусывает и до красных пятен целует не скрытые тканью джинс бёдра и нежную кожу под коленом. Любовь Джебома к таким штанам больше не кажется неоправданной.

Джебом ругается, когда случайно бьётся локтем о выступающий подлокотник, потом Джексон едва не скатывается на пол и прикладывается затылком о верхний каркас дверного проема. Идея потрахаться в машине больше не кажется такой уж удачной. Джебом не миниатюрная девчонка, которую и на переднем сидении можно разложить. Им вдвоём тесно.

— Пиздец неудобно, — признаёт он очевидное и, сдвинув Джебома, садится в машину, — и я насквозь промок. 

— Закрой дверь, авантюрист, — Джебом придавливает его сверху, опускаясь на колени, — ещё не хватало, чтобы охрана нас увидела.

Он медленно трётся бёдрами о бёдра и стонет глухо Джексону в основание шеи, пока тот пытается расстегнуть на них обоих мокрые джинсы. Задача сложная, но в мире нет ничего, с чем бы Джексон не мог справиться при большом желании. А сейчас желание его огромно и едва умещается в штанах.

— У тебя всегда во время гонки встаёт? — спрашивает Джексон, потянув Джебома за волосы на затылке. Лицо у него в испарине, а приоткрытые губы горят алым. Во всё ещё горячей после заезда машине жарко и нечем дышать, стёкла запотели сразу же, стоило закрыть двери.

— Да, — отвечает он на выдохе и стягивает через голову влажную майку, стараясь не убиться головой о крышу. На груди у него расползается красное пятно от ушиба о руль.

Джексон лижет его в открывшийся сосок и кладёт ладони на задницу, сжимает и вжимает в себя до боли. Очень хочется касаться его голой кожей, а не через несколько слоёв прилипшей к ним намертво влажной одежды.

— У меня тоже. Однажды на финише я кончил. Пришлось пропустить награждение.

Джебом вибрирующе смеётся, а потом вскрикивает, когда Джексон меняет язык на зубы.

— Придурок.

— Мне было двадцать, эй. 

Не сразу получается протиснуть ладонь за резинку его трусов, Джебом приподнимается немного и с облегчением выдыхает. Джексон трогает его, проводя медленно вверх и вниз, давит немного сильнее и движется обратно. Джебом зажмуривается и подаётся бедрами навстречу, цепляется за его плечи, жарко дыша в ухо.

— Как тебе нравится? — спрашивает Джексон. — Быстро или медленно? 

— Больше всего мне понравится, если ты просто заткнёшься, — хрипит Джебом и откидывается на спинку переднего кресла позади. Джексон пережимает Джебому член у основания, а второй рукой пропихивает внутрь его рта пальцы. Джебом облизывает их горячо, впускает до самых костяшек и только потом сглатывает. Джексону кажется, что кончит прямо сейчас.

— Как глубоко ты можешь взять?

Джебом отстраняется, лизнув напоследок ему кончики пальцев и, приподняв бровь, отвечает:

— Тебе хватит.

— Уверен? — Джексон вытаскивает руку у него из штанов и, схватив за запястье, притягивает к себе. Джебом ведёт раскрытой ладонью ему по животу, спускаясь ею ниже за край боксеров, Джексон чувствует, как он обхватывает его член, и глаза Джебома напротив немного расширяются.

— Неплохая компенсация за рост, — хмыкает он, подаётся вперёд и прихватывает губами губы, — надо пробовать.

Джексон не знает, что хочет с ним сделать: убить за колкость или начать испытывать глубину и ширину его рта, не сходя с места.

— Так быстро или медленно?

— Медленно, быстро мне нравится только ездить.

Они неспешно дрочат друг другу, тесно прижавшись, Джебом крышесносно целуется, и Джексон боится позорно спустить раньше него. Обычный перепихон в машине превращается в ещё одну гонку, главная цель которой — прийти к финишу последним. Джексон несдержанно ругается, когда запутывается в нитках и дырах чужих штанов, пытаясь сунуть за тугой пояс руку. Кажется, слышен хруст рвущейся ткани.

— Только попробуй, — ошеломленно выговаривает Джебом, когда чувствует касание его пальцев между ягодиц.

— Я же сказал, что собираюсь тебя трахнуть.

Джексон резко толкается пальцами внутрь, Джебом зажимается и закусывает губу, стонет низко, стоит вставить ему немного глубже, и сразу же кончает на выдохе. Он прячет искаженное неконтролируемым удовольствием лицо за предплечьем и шумно дышит. Салон наполняется тяжёлым запахом, Джексон вдыхает его вместе с запахом кожи Джебома, когда практически утыкается ему носом в открытую подмышку, слизывает пот с его ключицы и отпускает себя. Долгожданный оргазм затапливает с головой, ощущения такие же яркие, как когда Джексон выигрывает заезд: эйфория на миг ослепляет и сладко наполняет грудь изнутри.

— Охренел? — морщится Джебом, пытаясь подтянуть джинсы. Всё ещё расслабленные руки и пальцы его не слушаются, и он долго возится с замком на ширинке. Одна штанина остаётся присборенной кучей у колена. — И ты порвал мне штаны. Совсем порвал.

— Туда им и дорога, — Джексон сыто потягивается, насколько хватает места, и удерживает Джебома на месте, когда тот пытается с него слезть. — Куда собрался? Мы ещё не закончили. Я могу всю ночь, помнишь? А ты мне задолжал два круга.

Джебом замирает на месте и лихорадочно облизывается.

Джексон настойчиво прижимается губами к его солёной шее и ведёт линию вплоть до уха, вбирает в рот мочку с крупной серьгой. Ему интересно, насколько быстро Джебом заводится.

Джебом заводится с полоборота.


End file.
